Esa noche
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [U/A] - [Drabble serie] - #NaLu - Noche loca, ahora es soltera, gritos de Virgo porque su 'princesa' no es tan pura (inserte exigencia de castigo aquí), una linda sonrisa y a su ex con la casi-hermana de aquel que amaneción su cama. Nota mental: Sigue los consejos de Flare más seguido y la próxima vez que se 'rompan cadenas', que no se rompan con vodka... Bha, fue divertido.
1. Ch drabble I - Diversión marca FT

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Diversión marca FT**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Existían tres puntos claros a esta altura, que surgían en su cabeza:

Uno: empezaba a cuestionarse sino obedecer a su padre era mala idea.

Dos: se preguntaba donde había sido comprado el perfume que llevaba Sting.

Tres: su novio, el rubio antes mencionado, la engañaba evidentemente con alguien de aquella discoteca que solía frecuentar TODAS las noches.

Los pretextos le daban igual, por eso esa noche se quitó la cadena de sobre-protección de su padre y se fue a una party hard (según sabía) con Flare Corona.

Oh si, esa noche Lucy Heartfilia conocería las diversiones de Fairy Tail.

.

* * *

**.**

**Esta historia no me deja dormir si no la escribía, casi la termino así que espero poder publicar seguido, aun debo Fire in the Road y No One, pero la inspiración se me fue a esta serie de drabbles mientras escribía y me sentí horrible persona xD! Igual, caps de entre 100 y 500 palabras (hasta ahora la mayoría de 100) para todos, con proto NaLu, no se desesperen.**

**.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Y NaLu más rápido. ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	2. Ch drabble II - Buenos consejos

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Doble piel y buenos consejos**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Fue una PÉSIMA idea, vale, lo aceptaba.

Seguir el consejo de Flare y usar _ese_ vestido era una mala idea, pero era noche de locura sin sentido, así que... igual le irritaba un poco el que fuera tan malditamente ajustado.

—¿Flare? Esto es incómodo.

—Tonterías, combina con tu cabello rubio.

—Es negro...

—Ajam.

—¡De cuero! —chilló Lucy.

—Es sexy, sino se arrepiente Sting, igual consigues a otro... menos imbécil, por favor.

Seguro Lucy tuvo que haber anotado TODOS los consejos de Flare, esa única noche, pero vamos estaba ocupada tratando de que el vestido no se sintiera como doble piel.

.

* * *

**.**

**Me estoy muriendo de risa mientras más avanzo esta historia, me he censurado un poquis con las palabrotas, para mantener el rating en K+ ... igual no prometo mucho xD! Grazie por los favs, los follow y el review :3**

**.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Y NaLu más rápido. ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	3. Ch drabble III - Otro mundo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Otro mundo**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Ese lugar era otro mundo.

Que vamos ¿Quién tiene la barra del DJ en el centro, fuego simulado como lámparas, esculturas de hielo en la pista de baile (alrededor del DJ) y mangueras de cerveza en cada maldita mesa?

Oh y esas meseras disfrazadas de animales también llamaban la atención.

—Bienvenidas a Fairy Tail ¿Una mesa con cerveza, en la zona S o en la zona de fumadores? —escucharon ambas amigas (que de paso se secuestraron a Yukino de Rogue), de parte de una chica de cabello blanco y largo disfrazada de... demonio.

Otro mundo, en serio, uno muy genial.

.

* * *

**.**

**Juro que haré lo posible por publicar diario un drabblecito, es que ya tengo para un mes entero xD! Espero les vaya gustando y sobre Flare, si, es una genio. De Natsu... mañana aparee por aquí, no se preocupen. Grazie mille de nuevo por los favs, los follow y los review :3**

**.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Y NaLu más rápido. ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	4. Ch Drabble IV - Salud por el

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Salud por él**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Ella no quería escuchar eso, en serio que no.

Digo ¿Quién quiere enterarse de que su novio la engaña con alguien guapa con un hermano que parece gigante y un casi-hermano de cabello rosa, afuera del baño de mujeres?

Por accidente para colmo.

Es que después de la octava cerveza, ir al baño era urgencia, no solo gusto, así que ahí va con todo el buen ánimo del mundo, el lugar era genial y muchas de las personas también lo eran.

Incluida esa chica, que mierda, ni enojada podía estar con ninguno de los dos, salud a su (ahora) ex.

.

* * *

**.**

**NO se como rayos escribo estas cosas xD! Ando pensando en mis demás fics y bam, este aparece como brujería y ya va avanzado, si será diario un drabble de la historia, si me aman con reviews hasta subo dos o tres por día xD! Grazie mille de nuevo por los favs, los follow y los review :3**

**.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Y NaLu más rápido. ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	5. Ch drabble V - Maduramente

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Maduramente**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Se lo estaba tomando muy maduro, hasta Flare quería quemar a Sting Eucliffe en el centro de la pista.

_Sobre el DJ._

Pero ella no, fue hasta el rubio cuando apareció (con la mandíbula desencajada por mirarla ahí... sexy), le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro le dijo con una sonrisa:

—Te irás a la mierda si la haces llorar, **ex-novio**.

Y no lo decía por ella (porque notó _esa_ mirada cuando saludó a Lisanna), sino por los cuñados que se había ganado con ella... y aquel peli rosa que la observaba como si tuviera dos cabezas, algo perturbador.

.

* * *

**.**

**SE me pasó publicar el capi, creí que lo había hecho ya, luego miro esto y quiero tirarme a un pozo, solo por eso doble actualización hoy xD! -donde vivo son las 12:30am -. Grazie mille de nuevo por leer y el review :3**

**.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Ya llega el NaLu ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	6. Ch drabble VI - Esos ojos

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Esos ojos**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Quizá salir a tomar aire no fue buena idea, terminó como idiota en los basureros... se sintió tan cliché que seguro su escritora favorita se hubiera dado un balazo antes de terminar de escucharla... pero era sofocante.

Los miraba juntos, pero sus ojos huían para ver esos ojos verdes que solo la miraban, desvía la mirada a cualquier lado y de tanto danzar la mirada, volvía a los dos... empieza de nuevo.

Pero tenía un límite.

Doce tarros de cerveza, dos vasos de tequila y una botella de vodka, exactamente.

Ahora sabía que llorar y vomitar era posible.

—Oye... —escuchó.

.

* * *

**.**

**Lucy aguanta más que yo y terminamos igual :v xD! Si las miradas mataran... Diane, adoro tus reviews xD no es amor a primera vista, aun habrá personajes metiches que shippean NaLu (?), un par de locuras, fails y momentos NaLu... además de por capricho mio, Stinsanna, Jerza, Laxajane, GaLe y Gruvia... xD! Grazie mille de nuevo por leer y el review :3 aquí el segundo capitulo de hoy ¡Wohoo!**

**.**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Ya llega el NaLu ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	7. Ch drabble VII - Conmigo, no con ella

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Conmigo, no con ella**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

No era su mejor visión pero no estaba tan mal, ignorando el aliento, frente a ella (bueno, no supo como se dio la vuelta) estaba el chico de mirada tan malditamente acusadora.

—¿Eres la novia de Sting? —ese chico no conocía la sutileza.

—No.

—¿No terminaste con el esta misma noche?

—Pues si.

—Ese cabrón...

—Él no me quiere como a ella, joder, así que no hagas un escándalo.

—Pero está jugando con Liss...

—Jugaba conmigo, no con ella... ¿Sabes que? Golpéalo si quieres arruinarle la noche a Lisanna, si no te habla después fue tu maldita culpa.

Estaba llorando otra vez, el peli rosa se preocupó por ella.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡Lo lamento! Día agetreado -que son las once... En unas horas subo el siguiente cap-, pero por lo menos no dejo esto olvidado, well, ya, que lindo. A lo que sigue.**

**.**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Ya llega el NaLu ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	8. Ch drabble VIII - Descansa

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Descansa**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

No supo como ni supo porqué estaba arropada en su cómoda cama, solo sabía que se sentía mil veces mejor, aún era de noche, como eso de las dos de la mañana, su padre de seguro estaría entrando a su cuarto para dormir después de una larga junta de trabajo, como cada noche excepto los lunes.

Una cálida mano se colocó en su mejilla y dio un leve golpe.

—Eh, Luigui.

—Me llamo Lucy.

—Recupérate y me lo dices mañana, borracha no te entiendo.

—Hasta mañana.

Bueno si sabía como, con ayuda de ese chico con bonita sonrisa.

—Descansa... Natsu.

.

* * *

**.**

**Arg, días agetreados y me comsume el rol (?) y otras cosas, pero les traigo un capitulo ahorita y los otros dos se los estaré dejando en unas horas, nomematen.**

**.**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Ya llega el NaLu ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	9. Ch drabble IX - ¿Un sueño o real?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**¿Un sueño o real?**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

No recordaba con exactitud que rayos estaba soñando, no era su culpa, entre que se había llevado de maravilla con muchas de las personas del lugar y que, hasta terminó jugando con una de las mangueras (tal vez debieron elegir mesa en zona de fumadores, al menos no había mangueras)... bueno, era difícil saber que era real y que era un sueño.

—¡Kya! —escuchó y con una resaca del demonio, abrió los ojos para fulminar aquello que había gritado: Aries. Se calmó, era imposible estar enojada con ella... luego llegó Virgo y casi grita también.

—Princesa, no es pura...

...

¿Qué?

.

* * *

**.**

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo por ahora, esto ni si quiera va comenzando (?). Jejeje, well, es imposiblenodiar a Aries lol.**

**.**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	10. Ch drabble X - Cuenta hasta diez

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Cuenta hasta diez**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez de forma mental, se comienza a tranquilizar para no arrojarle algo a su adorada amiga y maid, Virgo, que casi hace que le de un ataque por decir... eso.

—¿Es hora del castigo, princesa? Por decir algo inapropiado.

—No Virgo, no toca castigo.

—Entonces la dejamos para que siga divirtiéndose, el desayuno está aquí.

Sigue sin entender porque rayos dice eso, se queda mirando a las dos peli rosas, estas salen y respira profundo... algo se mueve. A su lado. ¿Qué mierda...?

Respira de nuevo y cuenta de nuevo al diez.

.

* * *

**.**

**WELL, hoy publico hasta el capítulo once pero hasta dentro de unas horas que me muero de sueño, de una vez dejo esto xD! Diviertanse, disfruten, segun Word los drabbles que he escrto hasta ahora sin de 100 palabras cada uno, pero después del 40 ya tienen unas pocas más, pero siguen siendo drabbles, prometo actualizar dos veces por día, no se, al ser drabbles la historia avanza lentito aunque es bastante divertido. Todavía debo ciertas actualizaciones pero damn, es que el rol crack es adictivo xD!**

**.**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Y Virgo te pide castigo ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	11. Ch drabble XI - Deja de mirar

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Deja de mirar**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Agradecía dos cosas en ese momento:

Llevar ese maldito vestido y lo que según la tienda de ropa, eran interiores (si le preguntan a alguien, demasiado provocativos).

Que él, también estuviera _medio_ vestido...

No tenía camisa y tampoco estaba nada mal, mierda, Lucy_ deja de mirar tanto_, Lucy deja de... _¿Eso en el cuello era una cicatriz?_ ¿Eran ocho cuadros los que se formaban en su trabajado abdomen?

Sobre como terminó estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo, bueno... que era comprensible si tienes urgentes ganas de pasar tu mano por los cuadros del chico junto a ti... su resaca aumentó.

.

* * *

**.**

**Primer cap de hoy, vengo en un par de horas, gracias por los reviews, la verdad yo también creo que Virgo es una loquilla xD! Se darán cuenta de eso con otros capítulos más adelante, por ahora aquí tienen este :3**

**.**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Y Virgo te pide castigo ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	12. Ch drabble XII - Algo rara

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Algo rara**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Si la rubia chica creía que de tanto golpe, el (estúpido y sensual) peli rosa durmiente no se iba a despertar, oh que equivocada estaba, pues solo doce golpes se necesitaron para que un semi consiente joven, quedara sentado en ese amplio colchón, observando a la encuerada (por el vestido de cuero, obvio) chica de ojos chocolates.

—Luigui, es muy temprano como para ser tan rara.

Ahora ella era la rara cuando el que dormía a pierna suelta en casa de una extraña era él, no pues que genial.

—¡Mi nombre es Lucy! —de hecho... si es un poco rara.

.

* * *

**.**

**FAK, no he podido publicar los dos capítulos, pero well lo lamento, aquí esta este y espero les guste :3**

**.**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Y Virgo te pide castigo ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	13. Ch drabble XIII - Esa sonrisa

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí usados NO son mios, la historia fumada si, tampoco gano nada porque no soy japonesa ni soy tan cruel como Hiro-sempai, aun lloro _T.T

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Esa sonrisa**

**.**

**NaLu  
.**

* * *

.

Una ducha para ella, una patada por entrar al baño como si nada durante esta, un cambio de ropa y dos tazas de café negro después, ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama (ya tendida y misteriosamente con un juego de sábanas nuevas), Lucy agradecía mentalmente que aquel chico o fuera un idiota o no se que carajos, pero al menos ya se había puesto algo además de una simple bufanda blanca, que vamos no se quejaba de la vista, pero podía haber MÁS malos entendidos.

Porque seguro no se había acostado con Natsu Dragneel.

No _podía_ haber corrompido esa sonrisa.

.

* * *

**.**

**Sin escusas, no me gustan los viajes familiares sin wifi o datos... vuelo al juego, perdón por la demora. Publicaré el siguiente cap en unas horas.**

**.**

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Y Virgo te pide castigo ¡Aye sir!

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	14. Ch drabble XIV - Ese tema

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes here Usados NO mios hijo, la historia fumada si, Porque TAMPOCO gano nada no soy japonesa ni soja bronceado Como cruel Hiro-sempai, lloro Aun_ TT

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Ese tema**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Entonces... eso era lo más incómodo que había vivido con un chico (que por cierto el muy cabrón la había visto desnuda), digo, se llevaban genial a pesar de las estupideces del oji verde y sus tomadas de pelo, solo que al llegar a_ ese _tema, se sintió una extraña tensión en el aire, tensión con nombre, apellido y título en la vida de Lucy Heartfilia:

Sting Eucliffe, su reciente _ex-novio._

—Yo... se que no debí preguntar, Mira dice que cuando lloras por alguien es porque duele demasiado hablar de ello, es obvio que te duele... —estaba siendo considerado.

.

* * *

**.**

**Well baby, aquí el siguiente capítulo, hoy subiré tres maybe, porque me siento arrepentida en serio... y porque son de los que más me divierten y me gustaría se leyeran juntitos.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y Virgo te pide de castigo ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	15. Ch drabble XV - El día continua

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni troller grandiosa Como el cruel Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**El día continua**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Entre una larga charla, bromas por parte de Natsu y varias patadas de Lucy, dieron las cuatro de la tarde y el chico se tuvo que ir, una parte de la rubia quería atarlo a su cuarto para sonreír siempre, la otra le dijo que no se pusiera en modo Juvia con el de ojos jade.

Bueno... quizá y solo quizá le pida un muñeco suyo a Juvia, que era la mejor en eso de hacer muñequitos de alguien más, ahí tienen el de su acosado.

Además tenía su número, eso sin olvidar su no-cita mañana después de clases.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡Rayos! Se me fue el día volando, ya mismo actualizo este capítulo y el siguiente en una media hora... que se cargue mi móvil un ratillo, sino en... cinco horas más o menos, que me despierte para mi tortura, digo, escuela (?).**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y Virgo te pide de castigo ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	16. Ch drabble XVI - Mañana de lunes

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni troller grandiosa Como el cruel Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Mañana de lunes**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

La mañana de lunes al llegar a clase, fue regañada horriblemente por Minerva y Yukino, quienes todo el domingo estuvieron preocupadas tratando de localizarla... olvidando el hecho de que su casa era el lugar más lógico donde estaría.

Flare por su parte observó curiosa desde lejos, recordándole a Lucy la imagen que Juvia daba cada vez que acosaba a alguien... aunque estaba segura de que la Corona quería preguntarle algo.

—¡He Lucy! —ella sonrió y se viro a saludar a su mejor amigo, quien notó el aura asesina tras su mejor amiga... hizo lo más lógico:

Esconderse detrás de Rogue.

.

* * *

**.**

**Me tarde mucho en despertar... ¡Bueh! Aquí el siguiente capítulo, gracias por los favs, el review y los follows n.n se les quiere**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y Natsu amanece en tu cama ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	17. Ch drabble XVII - Jugosos rumores

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Jugosos rumores**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Para la segunda hora, en el instituto Sabertooth ya se cortía el rumor de que la princesa Lucy Heartfilia había terminado su relación con el rubio estrella del equipo de americano, pero detrás de eso, estaba el más jugoso:

Lucy Heartfilia había dormido con un chico la misma noche que su relación acabó.

¿Eh?

Lo extraño era que a la ex pareja de rubios se hablaban de lo más normales, demasiado normales ¿En serio habían roto después de un año de relación? El que rieran juntos e incluso se notara cierta actitud risueña en Sting, ponía los jugosos rumores en duda.

.

* * *

**.**

**Todo iba normal hasta que la nación de la tarea atacó (?), pero aquí está el siguiente cap, para celebrar el manga tan genial -gritito de fan girl-.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y Natsu amanece en tu cama ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	18. Ch drabble XVIII - San Jellal

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**San Jellal**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Lucy no sabía donde meter la cabeza, al inicio de clases evitó que sus amigas lo colgaran como cupido en la puerta de entrada (con la diferencia de que la flecha con punta de corazón, no estaría muy visible que digamos).

Era la hora del almuerzo, aunque comenzó normal con ambos rubios comiendo en el jardín delantero de la escuela, actualmente Eucliffe sentía el filo de una pala en su cuello, estando sometido en el pasto y con una Lucy evitando asesinato en primer grado.

—Minerva, si Lucy dice que no necesita ser castrado, no lo castraremos —interrumpió San Jellal.

.

* * *

**.**

**Esto debía ser publicado ayer... Weeell ¡Que estoy emocionada! Oh a lo Natsu :3 ¡Estoy encendida! Kyaaa -se va a fangirlear (?) a otra parte-.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y Natsu amanece en tu cama ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	19. Ch drabble IXX - ¿Explicaciones?

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**¿Explicaciones?**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

De santo poco tiene pero bueno, le debía otro favor, porque nada es gratis en esta vida, además el grupo de los que querían respuestas estaba aumentando...

—¿Entonces?

Duda general, ella sin almuerzo (y Sting ya no compartiría su comida, seguro)... toca explicar.

Pero no es sencillo decir que realmente nunca hubo la 'llama del amor' entre los dos, que fue un pésimo intento de relación y que solo se aplazó lo inevitable... por cierto aclarar que Sting nunca engañó a Lucy, solo se enamoró de alguien más y ella de él, es ahí cuando futuros cuñados sobre protectores aparecen.

.

* * *

**.**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo ¿Saben? Me emociona mucho ver tantos followers y favoritos, así como los reviews... por ahorita será un poco de comedia pero meteré NaLu y... StingLiss, también Jerza *-* por eso está en ese espacio de ahí abajo, que el Jerza será clave para el NaLu (?).**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y Natsu amanece en tu cama ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	20. Ch drabble XX - El lado oscuro de Rogue

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**El lado oscuro de Rogue**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Dejando las palas-mata-cabrones (made in Minerva), la flecha-rompe-culos (cortesía Yukino) y las antorchas-quema-herejes (que Flare no quería usar insultos en sus cosas), estaba el siguiente punto, el tema favorito de la escuela, el que usarían Yukino y Minerva como pretexto para poder atarla hasta que confesara la 'verdad'.

—¿Como se llamaba el chico con quien dormiste, Lucy?

A veces sentía que Rogue tenía un lado malvado oculto que soltaba preguntas caga-momentos, después lo miraba con Yukino y lo olvidaba. Lo negaría aunque si durmieron juntos, pero tenía que olvidar su almuerzo... Virgo aparece.

.

* * *

**.**

**Minerva no es mala, solo sobre-protege a Yukino, Flare y Lucy porque las quiere como hermanas menores (?). Ahora falta a ver la participación de Virgo-troll (?), con eso de que ni se le da... Yo creo que Yukino piede ser agresiva si se meten con lo que quiere xD!**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y Natsu amanece en tu cama ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	21. Ch Drabble XXI - Nuevo rumor

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Nuevo rumor**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

—La princesa dejo de ser pura ayer en la madrugada.

Tensión general.

—¿De donde... —evitó usar 'jodidos', que logro—, saliste? ¡Y deja de andar diciendo eso!

—Perdone princesa ¿Me toca castigo?

—¡Qué no! En todo caso ¿Para que viniste?

—A traer su almuerzo olvidado y a preguntarle si quiere que el vestido de cuero vaya a la tintorería.

—Le dejo esas decisiones a Aries, ahora ya puedes retirarte ¡Por favor!

—La espero en casa para el castigo, princesa.

Lucy comenzó a comer su almuerzo, luego, notó que todos la observaban menos Flare...

¿Le gustaba el BDSM?

Comienza un nuevo rumor.

.

* * *

**.**

**Lamento horriblemente la tardanza, la verdad es que tenía terminados todos estos drabbles en una memoria que simplemente me robaron en la escuela ¬¬ no saben el drama que les hice pero sobre todo: no pude recuperar la historia (ni las que ya tenía con desde dos hasta diez capítulos adelantados T_T entre ellos "Fire in the road") así que quemé mi cerebro para recordar todo aunque varias historias en otros fandom me surgieron (?). Dejando mi sufrimiento de lado, tengo algunos capítulos escritos y terminados, espero los lean 3**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y los DS no se marean en transportes 10 minutos (?) ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	22. Ch drabble XXII - Notas

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Notas**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Entonces fue que terminó el almuerzo, pero Minerva, Jellal y Rogue quedaron de obligarla a hablar al terminar las clases, lo que no sabían es que saldría volando de ahí a penas y el timbre comenzara con el clásico _'Ring'_.

Se le olvidaba que tenía que compartir clases con Sting, Yukino y Flare...

Entonces llegó la primera nota a su asiento, justo cuando el profesor entraba al aula, la letra le dijo que era de la peli roja sentada atrás de ella, la abrió y leyó atenta.

"_Entonces... ¿Al menos estaba bueno?_"

Decía la nota, releyó y se sonrojó completa.

.

* * *

**.**

**Retomando mi adorable costumbre de uno diario, este lo estoy subiendo antes de las 24 horas porque dormirme tan tarde es pecado (?).**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y les llegaran las news de parte de Mira (?) ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	23. Ch drabble XXIII - Estúpida furia

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Estúpida Furia**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

"_No digas nada, Flare_"

"_Tu rostro dice que si estaba bueno_"

"_¡Joder que no me tire a Natsu!_"

"_Así que se llama Natsu..._"

"_OLVIDALO_"

Fue cuando llegó una nota de su costado derecho: Sting.

"_¿Estas bien? ¿De que tanto hablan Flare y tu? :)_"

"_Estoy bien, está preguntando lo del almuerzo_"

"_¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Al menos se hizo responsable? Oh le vuelo los dientes_"

"_Que **NO** me acosté con Natsu ¿Cuantas malditas veces debo decirlo?_"

Dejó la nota con furia sobre el pupitre del rubio, Flare reía detrás de su cuaderno... Sting leyó diez veces lo escrito por Lucy...

—¿EH? ¡¿NATSU?!

.

* * *

**.**

**El capítulo de ahora HERE, gracias Diane, Eagle, esperando se de su agrado. Yo siempre he dicho: el enojo nos hace hacer estupideces.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y les llegaran las news de parte de Mira (?) ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	24. Ch drabble XXIV - Ella y Él

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Ella y Él**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

El mundo la odiaba, su furia hizo que se colara el nombre del peli rosa en sus notas y Sting va y lo grita en medio de clase de historia, despertando con ello a cuatro de sus compañeros y haciendo que su rostro se transformara en un tomate maduro.

Miles de mensaje de texto después y todo el mundo (hasta en otra escuela... Instituto Yosei) ya sabía el nombre del 'chico misterioso' que se había 'acostado' con la princesa Heartfilia.

Ella quería entrar a un hoyo y no salir nunca.

Él recibía una paliza de Erza por supuestamente robar inocencias.

.

* * *

**.**

**Se me pasó estos días, culpo al sueño y a la escuela, bueno, eh aquí la actualización, gracias por sus comentarios siempre me alegran el día.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y tienen asientos de primera fila para ver a Erz golpear a Natsu (?) ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	25. Ch drabble XXV - Del otro lado

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Del otro lado**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Si vamos a otro lado de la ciudad podemos observar como fue el día de dicho peli rosa roba-inocencias: todo iba normal, que si le preguntaron el porque dejo el trabajo a medio hacer –inserte golpiza de Erza aquí –, el solo dijo que surgió un problema (habló después de la golpiza) y tuvo que irse, solo Lisanna, su mejor amiga, lo confrontó sin que nadie escuchara.

—¿Me dirás quien era esa chica?

—¿Qué chica?

—La rubia que mi hermana Mira atendió el sábado.

—¿Lucy?

—¿Se llama Lucy?

—Si era ella ¿No?

—¿Te fuiste con ella?

—Si, bueno no...

Complicado...

.

* * *

**.**

**Siguiente capítulo aquí, bueno respondiendo a peticiones... desde un principio dije que sería una serie de drabbles así que hacerlos largos a estas alturas es un poco difícil para mi considerando que cada cap tiene 100 palabras y es lo que me ayuda a mantener esta narración y cambio de escena... de todas formas después del cap 50 (si señores lectores, 25 caps más después de esto) comenzaré a ponerles más palabras pero sin dejar de ser drabbles, igual continuare con una racha diaria así que no se preocupen, llegarán pronto XD! See you.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y le preguntan algo a Natsu ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	26. Ch Drabble XXVI - El hada demonio

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**El hada demonio**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

En el instituto Yosei los mejores amigos eran Natsu/Lisanna, les habían comentado lo bien que lucían juntos como pareja, pero obtenían una risa burlona de ella y un gruñido de él, porque para ambos era como cometer incesto, así de raro.

Tan así, que Mirajane 'la demonio' no buscaba emparejarlos, buscando parejas dignas para su linda hermanita, a quienes Natsu y el idiota de su hermano menor, Elfman, se encargaban de espantar de una manera que merecería un premio...

No importa, Mirajane sabría con pelos y señales todo acerca de Natsu y la rubia con la que se fue.

.

* * *

**.**

**Next, por cierto se me olvidó por completo actualizar por andar mirando capítulos de cartoons xD! Sorry.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y le ayudan a Mira ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	27. Ch drabble XXVII - Red de información

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Red de información**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

En tu vida nunca encontrarás a alguien tan cotilla y con tantos recursos a su disposición, como la mayor de los Strauss, que entre que salía con el nieto del director Makarov, que es aterradora y tiene un instinto único, su red de información se extendía por TODA la ciudad.

Al acabar la hora del almuerzo tenía lo que quiso: Lucy Heartfilia.

Heartfilia... oh, la princesa estrella de Sabertooth, la mejor amiga de Flare Corona, ex de Gajeel, a quien precisamente acorralaba en los pasillos exigiendo su número, obteniéndolo satisfactoriamente.

Lo que Mira quiere, Mira obtiene... incluso por las malas.

.

* * *

**.**

**Vamos, solo son 12 horas de diferencia pero bueno, para compensar que falté a capítulos diarios (?).**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y le ayudan a Mira ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	28. Ch drabble XXVIII - La lista

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**La lista**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Lisanna tenía una lista para final de clases:

Uno: Reprochar a su querida hermana el que haya difundido ese rumor (Natsu le contó todo... omitiendo lo que respecta al ex de la rubia).

Dos: Explicarle a Erza para que dejara de golpear a su mejor amigo.

Tres: regañar a Elfman por gritar... ("¡Natsu es un hombre roba inocencias!").

Cuatro: llamar a Sting, preguntarle acerca de su futura cuñada.

Cinco: Hacer que Natsu y Lucy queden juntos.

Así todos sus sobrinos serían rubios, igual que sus hijos, excepto por los de Elfman (esos son castaños)... ¿Qué? Es Strauss después de todo.

.

* * *

**.**

**La ex de Gajeel es Flare (?. Well, el capítulo de ahora esta aquí, solo que me voy a dormir temprano por ahora, demasiado cansada.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y reciben las news de Mira ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	29. Ch drabble XXIX - El puto amo

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**El puto amo**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Quien diga que huir no es de hombres, nunca ha sido perseguido por Erza Scarlet, mucho menos huido de tal forma que terminó por saltar del segundo piso del instituto hacia un árbol de dudosa resistencia, bajar entre arañones y ramas en el cabello, luego correr como solo Zeref sabe (chiste interno) hasta su vehículo (hermosa Vespa) y acelerado a fondo, todo eso en un tiempo récord de cinco minutos.

Natsu Dragneel era un puto amo.

Quien diga que no, es un envidioso o nunca ha sentido la muerte (entiéndase, Erza tras de ti) cerca, tantas veces en un día.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡Tada! Eh aquí el capítulo, de ayer... well, me pase por tres horas así que si, probablemente lo suba antes de 24 horas, pero bueno, por ahora aquí tienen lo que sigue XD los quiero.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y Erza no los persigue ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	30. Ch drabble XXX - Demonio tigre

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Demonio Tigre**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Al sonar el 'Ring' de la salida, Lucy sintió que el mundo se volvió un mar de miradas, luego llegan Minerva y Jellal a pedir explicaciones junto a Yukino y Sting.

—¿Porque de todos, tuvo que ser Natsu?

—Por centésima vez Sting, no me acosté con él.

—¡Pero no es justo! El me golpea si invado la 'burbuja personal' de Liss.

Los demás excluidos de la singular conversación se miraron entre ellos y luego a ambos rubios, Minerva habló:

—Ustedes, tienen diez segundos para explicarse correctamente o les toca empalada y tabla.

En Sabertooth tienen su demonio personal: es Minerva.

.

* * *

**.**

**Estoy muy emocionada, este es el capítulo 30, espero les guste, gracias por sus favs, los followers, las lecturas y los reviews, los adoro.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y Minerva no los persigue ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	31. Ch drabble XXXI - Gatito asustado

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Gatito asustado**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Lucy fue la primera en cantar, más bien maullar como gatito asustado:

—A Natsu lo conocí el sábado en Fairy Tail en los basureros mientras vomitaba, si quieres festejar el romper tus cadenas, no lo hagas con vodka, bueno estaba muy mal y me acompañó a mi casa, no recuerdo mucho pero se quedó a dormir y al día siguiente el estaba en mi cama ¿Recuerdan el vestido que Flare me dio, cuero, strapples? Eso usaba, el estaba sin camisa, Aries y Virgo se confundieron, aún soy tan virgen como Yukino ¡Nomemates!

Lucy corrió lejos. Rogue y Yukino se sonrojaron...

.

* * *

**.**

**Seguimos en el juego, el siguiente capítulo se los vengo a dejar ¿Que tal les va pareciendo? Por cierto ¿Tienen alguna idea para Erza y Jellal? Acepto ideas que les puedan suceder muajaja, además Natsu todavía debe conocer a su futuro suegro ¡Digo! A Jude xD! Hay fic para rato.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y no les toca maullar (?) ¡Frosh piensa lo mismo!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	32. Ch drabble XXXII - Ejemplo a seguir

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Ejemplo a seguir**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Se tardaron en reaccionar acerca de la huída de Lucy, pero su parte de la historia estaba bien por ahora, tocaba el turno de las (dolorosas) explicaciones de Sting.

No era tan complicado, el conoció a Lisanna en sus vacaciones, fue una conexión casi de inmediato, ella le dijo donde trabajaba y conoció el lugar, ahí conoció a TODOS... entre ellos estaba Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu era genial, Sting lo convirtió en un ejemplo a seguir... entonces ocurrió '_ese_' incidente, donde supo que estaba jodido de amor por Lisanna... donde conoció al demonio Dragneel y dejó a un lado dicha admiración.

.

* * *

**.**

**Eagle gracias por seguir la historia :3 al resto de lectores y followers también XD! Yo también me divierto haciendo maldades a estos adorables personajes... quizás demasiado (?). Aquí lo siguiente.**

**.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y no loco icen molesto a Natsu ¡Frosh piensa lo mismo!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	33. Ch drabble XXXIII - Ese chico

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Ese chico**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Después de tremenda carrera pegada, Lucy vislumbró la salida de la escuela, agradeció a todos los dioses y santos que conocía –menos a San Jellal –, y cruzó la reja de entrada solo para encontrarse con un montón de chicas cubriendo su ruta de escape, susurrando alto (¿Oh gritando bajo?) sobre aquello que las tiene ahí.

Tipo "Ese chico es muy apuesto" o "Tiene aires de rebelde ¡Solo mira ese cabello!" así que Lucy hizo lo que toda persona haría: empujó a todo aquel en su camino y salió de ahí, aunque terminó junto a aquella moto... justo frente a Natsu.

.

* * *

**.**

**Me encantan sus comentarios, hasta los que no comprendo porque están en otro idioma (?). Por cierto, que escribir capítulos tan cortos es un reto para mi, porque siempre acostumbro hacer capítulos de hasta 15 hojas de word, pero como dice en el summary esta es una colección de drabbles a modo de historia, es más difícil de lo que parece hacerlos cortos.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y tienen un viaje en la moto de Natsu ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	34. Ch drabble XXXIV - Brillante sonrisa

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**Brillante sonrisa**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Lucy Heartfilia se convertiría en la máxima mentirosa si dijera que esa brillante sonrisa no se le antojó irresistible y adorable... extraña combinación si pero es algo posible solo si es Natsu Dragneel el que la expresa.

Fueron lindos esos segundos, hasta que el cotilleo a su espalda comenzó después del saludo del oji jade:

—¡Yo, Lucy! ¿Lista para irnos? Liss dijo que era una especie de 'cita' así que ¿Esta bien que vayamos por algo de comer? Erza me hizo gastar mucha energía huyendo... es un monstruo.

Esas simples palabras causaron euforia en la entrada de Sabertooth... mejor huir.

.

* * *

**.**

**Una enorme disculpa, no he tenido internet y tengo un horrendo resfriado, ni pude actualizar ese fic ni subir algunos retos que terminé entre delirios (?). Pero aquí esta esto de vuelta... posiblemente mañana no haya porque estoy en casa de mis tíos y es de donde me robó la red... en mi casa somos pobres XD! ( ._.)**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y tienen un viaje en la moto de Natsu ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


	35. Ch drabble XXXV - A salvo

**Disclaimer: ** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a Natsu más bueno que el chocolate, esto es de Hiro-sempai._

.

* * *

**.**

**Esa noche**

**.**

**Serie de drabbles**

**.**

**A salvo**

**.**

**NaLu**

**.  
**

* * *

.

¿Subir a una moto? Jamás.

No fue sorpresa que al principio sintiera horror, no esperó que con un simple "No te dejaré caer, Lucy" de Natsu... se sintiera tan a salvo. Ella sabía en el fondo, que desde el momento en que cruzaron palabras en Fairy Tail, su corazón había confiado en ese despistado chico que seguramente había recibido varias golpizas por su culpa...

Así que antes de si quiera poder pensarlo, sus brazos rodearon el tronco del chico por la espalda y con ligereza abrazó al peli rosa que como el idiota atolondrado que era, sonrió durante el trayecto.

.

* * *

**.**

**Una enorme disculpa, no tengo justificación solo puedo decir "tengo novio" y bueno, le doy todo mi tiempo, lamento la espera para quien siga esta serie de drabbles XD! ( ._.) prometo no volver a dejar esto.**

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

¿Comentarios? Y tienen un viaje en la moto de Natsu ¡Aye sir!

...

...

_× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen _**B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
